


FriedKen

by klatukatt



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: BLACKWING - Freeform, Ken thinks Hugo is cute, M/M, Max Landis posted a silly tweet back in January and I had to write it, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: Ken talks his way out of custody in Blackwing.





	FriedKen

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/uptomyknees/status/822207806098968576  
> This tweet inspired this fic. I want to write more, but I think this is enough.

“What the hell makes you so special?”

Ken started awake at the explosion of sound. He had been handcuffed alone in this interrogation room so long his sensed had gone numb.

“Wha..?” Ken managed.

The man across the table was dressed in an intimidating black suit, right down to creepy leather gloves which were now thrown up in the air in a completely disarming gesture of exasperation.

“I don’t get it! You were with her for two weeks! How are you not dead?”

This was not what Ken was used to in an interrogation. Usually, two smirking suits would say “we know what you did” and Ken would innocently reply “do you?”

“You mean Bart?” asked Ken carefully.

“Marzana, but whatever.” He leaned in. “Like, everyone around her dies? Even the guys who wheeled in her unconscious body ended got horribly maimed later. So I say, ‘woah, we got to figure this chick out’ and my staff is like ‘fine, you talk to her’ and I’m like, ‘uh, no! duh! I don’t want to die’ so like…” He gestured casually to Ken and shrugged.

“You want me to help you… with Bart,” Ken finished the thought.

“Yes!” The guy actually made finger guns at Ken before leaning back bonelessly in his chair. “You would not believe the idiots I’ve had to put up with.”

Ken almost giggled at this reaction. It might have been the sleep deprivation but the guy was kinda cute.

“Um, I’m not sure how much help I’ll be.”

“Oh, that’s okay dude.” He sat up straight again. “Just whatever you can tell me will be helpful at this point. Like, we cannot find shit on her for the past 15 years, not like you, Ken. We got tons of files on you.”

Ken, suspecting this already, sweetly asked “Anything you want to charge me with?”

“Nah dude, we don’t want anything public. If we wanted to get rid of you we’d probably just kill you.” He said this in a casual way that Ken was getting used to.

Ken nodded in agreement. “I hear that, um…?” Now it was Ken’s turn to gesture suggestively as he prompted his captor to give him a name.

A huge grin spread across the guy’s face. “I’m Hugo.” His face suddenly dropped and he straightened his posture. “Uh, no, I, my name is Cornel Friedkin.”

Ken had to bite back a smile. This boy was just too cute, and that gave Ken an advantage.

“Well, Hugo, um, the first time I met Bart she started chasing me with a machete.”

Cnl. Friedkin laughed and Ken knew he was on the hook. Ken inhaled sharply as if the handcuffs had just now started hurting.

“Oh hey,” Hugo reached across the table to Ken’s aching wrists. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Excuse me?” Ken’s surprise was half genuine as he had not expected the ruse to work so well.

“Yeah, I’m like, in charge so I can do whatever I want.” There was something so straightforward about Hugo that would have put the old Ken on edge, but the new Ken knew to go with the flow of the universe, no matter where it takes you.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Thanks Hugo.”

 

 

_And that’s how Ken escaped from Blackwing._


End file.
